Barnyard: Resurrection
by rocker95
Summary: Many forgotten characters return. The farm discovers two lost tribes of werewolf in Santa Marya, California. One of which never followed Belladonna's orders and knows how to defeat the evil wolves to end the violence once and for all. Rated T. Enjoy.
1. The Truth

rocker54/Nickelodeon

presents

A Fanfiction release

BARNYARD

RESURRECTION

Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller.

Chapter 1: The Truth

Twisted Metal Black Theme (Criminally Insane Remix) from youtube dot com

DJ had flashbacks.

"I love you." Daisy once said to him.

"I love you too."

"Why do you have to cheat!" asked Daisy.

"It's not my fault! I'm not doing this!"

"Oh sure, are we in fucking Haunting Hour now!" asked Daisy.

"I don't know! Maybe, smartass!"

"I'll show him around...if he wants me to." said Daisy.

"Daisy, you can't do this!"

"What's ever stopped you!" said Daisy.

"How can she hurt if she's with me?" asked Miller.

"How can't I hurt when she's with you?"

"Damn tool!"

"Daisy, I'm divorcing you."

"You can't!" cried Daisy.

"But I am. It's best that the pain ends here."

The flashbacks were over. A lot of lives had been fucked up. But who was really to blame? Maybe not even from Earth. What if it was Annabelle? She DID turn him into a vampire. Even if Annabelle caused it, it wasn't just her. Did Daisy turn into a slut? Or was she just born one? DJ hated to think so negative about her, but how could she betray him with someone they started off not knowing well in the new beginnings?...His brother, no less! It gave DJ the thought of whether or not he was always the next best thing. But if so, how could you fake love like that so well? It pissed him off to know she had everything including growed up children and she went with Miller so easy like they never were together.

Miller came into the room.

"I'm sorry again for taking her." said Miller.

"Quit fucking apologizing! I don't believe you anymore!" shouted DJ.

"You don't know how I feel!" said Miller.

"That's the way you are. I never know!" said DJ. "You know what, Miller? I actually feel bad for you. My children know what you've done. I have woke up every morning for the past few months and gotten calls from them at their college. I always ask if they want to talk to you. And do you know what they say? They say no! They say they hate you! That's why I act like I do toward you! I hate waking up every morning knowing that my children hate you! You fucking wrecked their lives and killed them inside! If they ever commit suicide, I'm killing you! You think I never know what it feels like to have someone I love more than I could ever love anything or anyone else in the world! Someone that I've loved since I was little! I've never known how it feels to have all that, get it taken away by a storm and when I think I finally have her back, someone comes along and takes her just like they would be taking half of my heart! You must know something. I wanted to kill myself because you took her! And it killed me inside when I fell in love with someone else! And just because you have shiny dogtags and a lot of loot, doesn't mean you're a lover! You may think you love her, but no one will ever love her as much as I did and always will! I thought about taking her back, but that would hurt Rosey!"

"Well, why'd you cheat on her!" shouted Miller.

"Well, shouldn't you know!" shouted DJ. "You worked with vampires, didn't you! Or did you work with the wolves and this be some big damn game to you?"

"How do I know you didn't work with them?" asked Miller.

DJ punched Miller in the face and he fell down. DJ picked him and put him against the wall.

"You listen to me good." said DJ. "You don't come here and accuse me like that. I've been here for four years and you, almost one. They know me for an honorable and heroic leader. Some few have told me they don't trust you. To make it worse, it was Otis and Abby. And I don't give a shit if you tell her all this, but she needs to know how her biological son feels. He said when you two are having sex, you tell her he hates her. Not that it matters to you guys, but anyways. You can't fix what you've done, but the least you can do is try. Vampiric entities made me cheat on her, so you best watch out. But it's not like your spoiled slut would do such a thing."

"Let me go." said Miller.

"We're washing our hooves of this very soon." said DJ.


	2. They Do not Care

Chapter 2: "They don't care..."

DJ and Rosey had just got done having sex and were kissing with the covers over them.

"DJ, I talked with Daisy today." said Rosey.

"What did she say?" asked DJ.

"Well, she said that Miller said you're still in love with her." said Rosey. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true." said DJ. "But I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my Rosey. My one and only. You're prettier than a rosey, itself. But would you hurt me?"

"That sounded sweet until you asked me that." said Rosey. "DJ, I'd never do anything like that to hurt you. I love you."

"I love you too." said DJ.

The next morning.

DJ checked the mail. Two envelopes were stamped 'MR. LANE VAE'. One was from Ben, Tina, Miracle and Chris's college. The other said Santa Marya, California.

He opened up the college one. It was a letter. Part of it read:

Dear Dad,

Tina, Miracle, Chris and I are coming home.

DJ prevented himself from reading forward. Voices played back in his head as he remembered what his kids had said.

"I never wanna see that asshole's face!" said Chris. "I don't care if he is my uncle!"

"I don't wanna talk to a fucking prick!" said Miracle.

"Tell Miller to tell mom when they're having sex that I hate her!" said Ben.

Tears ran down DJ's face.

Then, he opened the other envelope.

A paper read:

You don't know who we are, but we know who you are. We rest in Santa Marya. (No shit!) If you want to know how to truly eliminate the wolves, you must trust us and come to Santa Marya.

DJ walked inside and watched Halloween 3 with Rosey.

"You know, I'm glad they put Michael Myers in it this time." said DJ.

"Have you seen Paroween III?" asked Rosey. "It came out on Encore in March 2011. It was a parody of Halloween III: Season Of The Witch."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny!" said DJ.

"They just released a sequel on DVD. It is called Paroween 4. It played in theaters on Halloween." said Rosey.

"I haven't seen it." said DJ. "But I've heard from many people that it's either funny or stupid."

"Really?" asked Rosey. "I thought it was good."

"Our friend, Charlie supposedly played as himself in it." said DJ.

"He did." said Rosey.

"Why isn't there a Paroween 1 or 2?" asked DJ.

"The original intent was to make fun of Halloween III: Season Of The Witch only. But Paroween III grabbed Halloween fans' attention and they wanted a sequel, so it spawned a sequel. But I guess Paroween 4 went downhill and it's the last one." said DJ.

After the Halloween/Paroween discussion.

Becca 'Zecca' walked into the kitchen and got the milk out and looked in the cabinet.

"Jacob!" she said.

Jacob came into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"There's no more cocoa wheats." said Becca.

"I'll go to the store." said Jacob.

A red Dodge Neon, yellow 2011 Ford Mustang GT and green 1957 Plymouth Fury pulled in. Chris got out of the Neon; Miracle got out of the Mustang; and Ben and Tina got out of the Fury.

Chris and Miracle rushed to DJ.

"Dad!" they said, excitedly.

Daisy hugged Ben.

"Ben, I missed you!" she said.

"Get the fuck off me, Daisy!" shouted Ben and shoved her onto the ground.

Ben walked up to DJ and they hugged.

"Hey, son." said DJ.

"Hi, dad." said Ben.

"You look so much like your mom." said DJ. "It's hard for me, because they know I still love her."

"They don't care. Especially Miller." said Ben.

"Ready to meet your new mom?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." said Ben. 


	3. The Concert & The Lecture

Chapter 3: The Concert & The Lecture

What was Santa Marya? DJ was left to wonder whether it was like Santa Mira or something. After all, it was California...the state DJ's been to the most. He worked at a factory in Santa Mira in 1982; been in Hollywood for some time during the urban legend attacks by Thor and Prunella; and visited Sasha and Charlie in San Francisco during the second encounter with Ghostface, whom you'd just now call Belladonna and Camille. But he had never heard of Santa Marya.

DJ lost his train of thought when Nate came in the room.

"DJ, may I borrow Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas?" asked Nate.

"Sure, Nate." said DJ.

A medium brown RV came up the hill into the barnyard.

It was JoJo and Trixx!

The satellite dish on the top of the RV spun around.

JoJo and Trixx got out of the RV.

"DJ!" said Trixx, excitedly.

"Hi there, aunt Trixx!" said DJ.

Concert.

DJ was singing I Wanna Love You by The Maine.

"This next song is called All I Wanted Was Airplanes by Daisy and Miller." said DJ.

Miller and Daisy sang.

"I know, we don't usually do this, but I know people have questions in their head, so ask." said DJ.

"I've never heard that version before. Who sings it?"

"Well, actually, our version was The Ready Set & Hayley Williams as opposed to just The Ready Set or B.o.B & Hayley Williams. Because, even when I do some of Hayley Williams's parts, that's actually The Ready Set." said Miller.

"Yes, and it actually combines All I Wanted and Airplanes. But we researched Airplanes by The Ready Set and B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams as well as Hayley Williams - Airplanes/Misery/Brick/All i wanted MASH UP! from youtube." said Daisy.

"Next, we have a sort of unexpected singer tonight." said DJ. "My hero, Ben with his newest song since I Won't Back Down, I Ain't Never."

Ben sang I Ain't Never.

Next day.

DJ walked into Daisy and Miller's room, where Daisy sat by herself.

"So, I heard that you still loved me." said DJ.

"Yes, I do." said Daisy.

"I know you know this, but I still love you too." said DJ. "But I'm not stupid enough to get back with you."

"Then maybe I'm stupid enough that I wanna get back with you." said Daisy.

"No, you're stupid enough to think I'll ever give you a second chance." said DJ. "If you wanted to be with me, why did you get with him? Have I always been the next best thing? I don't want you to say no, because other wise, it's a lie. If you really wanted me, you wouldn't have went with him so easily. We had kids together. Aren't you the least bit sympathetic? I'll answer that. NO."

"What makes you different?" asked Daisy. "There was Sasha and Keena and Lily..."

"Shut up, you fucking slut!" shouted DJ. "You don't know what I went through! And Lily was a fucking game! She forced me into marriage! But you know, I don't know why I'm speaking to you, because what I'm saying won't be locked into what you call a mind, if you still have it. I guess all you can think about is going down on Miller or him fucking you." 


	4. Santa Marya

Chapter 4: Santa Marya

With all the shit going on at the barnyard, it was time to stop waiting to go to Santa Marya. Besides, what mattered more than their lives right now? But as shit was caused and where the kids came home from college, DJ debated on whether or not Miller and Daisy should come. But as for now, he decided not to hold a grudge against them.

So, Chris, Miracle and big Ben stayed and watched over the farm while DJ, Rosey, little Miller, Miller, Daisy, little Ben, Tina, Jacob, Becca, Nathan, Maybella, JoJo, Trixx, Dallas, Bessy, Otis, Abby, Peck, Pip, Pig and Freddy went on the trip.

DJ's yellow Dodge Ram was in front, followed by Miller's neon green Lamborghini Gallardo; Ben and Tina's green 1957 Plymouth Fury; Jacob's orange Ferrari; Nate's black Ford F-250 with a blue flame paint job; Bessy's black Dodge Ram; Abby's red 2009 Ford Mustang GT; and JoJo's brown RV in that order.

Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo featuring Cady Groves came on DJ's radio and he and Rosey sang along to it.

Within some 3 to 4 days, they were in Santa Marya. It looked the way Santa Mira did in Halloween III: Season Of The Witch, except with woods.

A sign that was shaped like an arrow pointing to the woods read 'DJ'S CREW'.

"What the?" said DJ, confused.

The woods made a path for the vehicles. After the the last vehicle came in, the trees closed back together. Next, a giant sinkhole appeared in front of DJ's truck and it fell in. The others tried to stop, but it pulled them in like a tornado.

DJ and the others woke up in a pitch black city with no sky. It was as if another world was above it.

Werewolves walked up to them.

"We mean no harm." said one of them. "We are the werewolf tribe, the Kayans. Mastress Dark ordered the werewolves to turn evil, but we did not do so, so we faked our deaths and went below ground."

"Okay...Kayan leader?" said DJ. "You mind telling me what the hell happened back there?"

"It is the portal to here." said the Kayan leader.

Later.

Everyone sat around a fire.

"So, Kayan leader, how do we eliminate the evil werewolves?" asked DJ.

"The name's Maussan. All your weapons were good." said the Kayan leader. "But they only kill werewolves temporarily. To kill them permanently, they must be stabbed with a werewolf's claw. I am willing to give my life to end their madness."

"Wait a minute, Maussan." said Rosey. "How exactly does a claw end a life by one stab?"

"Venom." said Maussan. "Each claw has highly fatal venom. A lot, too. You will only have one claw, unfortunately...unless you cut some off on the battleground. However, they're just as deadly in needle syringes. Take this crate of needle syringes. The only thing you do to refill them is say the words ha-shin-kya." he said, rotating a crate in the air above him.

Miller grabbed the crate.

"If syringes are as deadly, how's come we can't just use them?" asked DJ.

"They aren't active until a werewolve's claw is cut off." said Maussan and got out a knife. "This is for a safer world." he said and cut off a claw.

DJ had actually growed fond of him. An actual wolf that was loyal... gone...

Maussan fell backwards in weakness.

DJ rushed over and cradled Maussan's head.

"The Ayans are evil." whispered Maussan and passed away.

Tears ran down DJ's cheeks and he closed Maussan's eyes.

A few hours later, they were back in the Santa Maryan woods. The portal for 'the underworld/city' was closed for good. All were out of their cars. Miller loaded all the syringes. One was in his sniper rifle.

JoJo's RV played Motherless Child by Eric Clapton through a speaker on the roof.

DJ and Rosey lie on the roof of the box over the Dodge Ram's bed.

DJ was upset.

"You didn't know him, DJ." said Rosey.

"How many wolves do you know with pure blood?" asked DJ. "Because, I can't think of more. I couldn't do anything."

"I suppose it's enough that you wanted to." said Rosey.

"I guess we should get the guns out." said DJ.

"Okay." said Rosey.

DJ got in the driver's seat and pressed a purple button. Machine guns rised from the front fenders. DJ loaded the machine guns with syringes and pressed the button to close it again. DJ got out a silenced pistol and set it on the dashboard. Next, he got binoculars out of the glove box, angel wings came out of his back and he flew up above the trees, scanning what the people looked like, as well as the cars.

DJ came down and the wings shrunk into his back.

"How'd you get wings?" asked Miller.

"I drank red bull." said DJ. "No, actually, when I died, I went to Heaven."

Miller stood speechless.

"I'm going to create an illusion." said DJ. "They are all men in white trenchcoats driving black el caminos. From their distance, they shouldn't see us."

"I thought we were going after the wolves." said Miller.

"Maybe it's their security." said DJ. 


	5. Leaving Santa Marya

Chapter 5: Leaving Santa Marya

It was time kill some werewolf ass! The crew had made their vehicles look like black el caminos with the men in them and they went to a big factory with a big white crescent moon painted on a wall. A big red neon sign on the factory read 'WOLFSBERG'. DJ drove his vehicle in the middle of the factory yard and got out, spawing the look of the men in trench coats.

"Wrong place, sir." said one of them.

"Why does it matter?" asked DJ. "I've got your shipment."

"Open it." said the man in a trench coat.

DJ gave the man a grey box with a red button on it.

"This closes it." said DJ.

DJ opened the crate and Rosey was in it. She shot the man with the silenced pistol. Only, it didn't shoot bullets, but blue lightning.

The man in the trench coat accidentally pressed the button and the rest of the men in trench coats fell down. Miller walked to where DJ was and saw the person.

The man's face appeared to be a mask.

Miller picked it off.

"What the hell!" he shouted, throwing it and looking down.

"Mechanically controlled manequins." said DJ.

A werewolf walked outside and saw nothing but the deactivated manequins.

The werewolf held up the radio.

"We've got a..."

That's all he got out when DJ's arms came down from the doorway and stabbed the wolf in both sides of the neck with two syringes.

The crew walked in the factory. An overhead sign glowed 'WELCOME AYANS!'. A couple werewolves came out of a room and DJ threw a claw at one of them while Miller shot the other one. DJ made a piece of ceiling fall and jumped up in it and levitated the rest in. They made it to where they were over a room that looked like a lounge. It had no carpet, but a bare white floor. DJ shut and locked the door with his mind and blocked the bottom of the door. DJ made venom drip onto the floor and made it able to spread like lava and stab like a knife. It stabbed all the werewolves in the room in the feet and killed them.

"Alright, guys." said DJ. "We can't go forward anymore. We have to go down."

"That's risky and great." said Miller, sarcastically.

DJ jumped over onto a counter and knocked a coyote out of a chair into the floor, both with his powers.

"Jump onto the chair." said DJ. "Don't touch the floor."

DJ levitated them all to a window and jumped over to it. DJ looked out and saw venom on the ground.

"Shit!" shouted DJ. "They figured out we're here!"

"What now?" asked Rosey.

"Rooftops." said DJ.

"At least we won't be trying not to touch where we're standing." said Miller.

Everyone went onto the roofs where five werewolves stood.

Miller shot one with a sniper rifle, Daisy shot one with a klobb (from 007), DJ threw a syringe, Rosey shot one with a silenced pistol and Abby shot one with a sub-machine gun.

Miller cooled the gun with a blow.

"Venomicious." he said.

DJ scanned the factory with a device.

The machine spoke.

"All alive werewolves: 1,000."

"Shit!" said DJ. "We're making a bomb!"

They spent maybe three hours making the bomb. It was a grey sphere that exploded, destroying things but also had venom in it that released a fatal gas.

DJ threw a metal tile on the ground and it turned into a big metal floor.

"Find your vehicles fast!" said DJ. "That won't last long on the venom!"

Everyone got in their vehicles and DJ trailed behind, throwing the bomb behind.

Two el caminos followed DJ's truck and the box on the bed divided in half and went down into openings and the satellite dish lowered into the bed. Rising from the bed was a turret gun. DJ shot the trucks with missiles like the bombs.

Two more followed.

Inside JoJo's RV.

Trixx was driving while JoJo got UFOs the size of basket balls out of the cabinets. He sat down and filled them with gas, gun powder and venom. JoJo pulled down a ladder and went on the roof. He lie the UFOs down and spoke into a speaker.

"Invasion!" he shouted.

Trixx pressed a button and the little UFOs hit the two el caminos and exploded themselves and the el caminos upon impact. 


	6. It Was The Night To Remember

Chapter 6: It Was The Night To Remember...

John Mayer- Heartbreak Warfare

Night. Harlow City, Montana.

DJ looked over to see little Miller snug against Rosey. He smiled and looked back at the road.

Miller's Lamborghini.

"Miller?" said Daisy.

"Hmm?" asked Miller.

"I wanted to tell you something for a while, but I couldn't be so sure until tonight." said Daisy.

"What's that, Daisypie?" asked Miller.

"Miller, I'm pregnant." said Daisy.

"Well Daisy, that's great!" said Miller, happily.

Indeed this would be the night to remember. The werewolves are forever vanquished and Miller found out he's gonna be a father.

THE END... UNTIL NIGHTS OF TWISTERS!

Miller owned by thebarnyardlongshot. 


End file.
